A system called a mission critical system is exemplified by a system that is affected by an interruption and a stop derived from occurrence of a fault, e.g., a system used for performing a backbone task. A field of utilizing the mission critical system is called a mission critical field. An information processing apparatus instanced by a server operating in such a system, or an Operating System (OS) and other equivalent system software is or are provided with a memory dump function to enable the apparatus or the OS to cope with a variety of faults exhibiting different occurrence frequencies.
By the way, with developments of Central Processing Units (CPUs) and memory technologies over the recent years, there have been provided information processing apparatuses each having an on-board memory capacity reaching 12 TB at the maximum. With an increase in capacity of a Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM), a rise of the on-board memory capacity will be anticipated from now onwards. Furthermore, as in the case of an in-memory database, software for effectively using the memory will spread, and an increase in the on-board memory capacity of an information processing apparatus will be also anticipated.